Sombra no sabe
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Sombra no sabe por que la gente se asusta cuando lo ven. El solo quiere ser amable con sus amigos, el se preocupa por ellos. Nadie lo. Pero un día que esta solo hace una técnica secreta, ¿Quien estará mirando?, ¿Podrá hacer la diferencia con el?


**Abril: ¡Hola! Se preguntaran ¿Dos One-shots en un día? Les digo que eh tenido mejores. Bueno solo un dato si sombra se sonroja es SOLO por vergüenza o pena.**

Por más que lo pienso, no logro entenderlo. Eh tratado de ser amable con las personas a mi alrededor los que me importa, pero por más que intento no lo logro y no se por que. Realmente me gustaría llevarme más con ellos.

Por ejemplo;

El día en que en que el equipo de Raimon durmió en la escuela, a Kabeyama le dieron ganas de ir al baño pero tenia miedo de los posibles fantasmas que hubiera. Handa no quería acompañarlo por que decía que tales cosas no existían, pero no me gustaba que el tuviera miedo, así que me decidí a acompañarlo. Me pare detrás de el y creyendo que notaria mi presencia dije "Disculpa" Lo único que logre fue hacer que los dos saltaran horrorizados del miedo, aun así seguí "Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte." Se quedaron temblando unos momentos pero finalmente se dieron cuenda de que era yo. "A solo es Sombra" rió nerviosamente Kabeyama. Si, solo sombra, una sombra. Me pregunto si en realidad sabrán mi nombre.

También esta la vez que le pregunte a Endo que es lo que estaba haciendo. Empalideció peor que el tono de mi piel y callo de espaldas "Solo eres tu" rió con amabilidad, sentándose como antes. Al preguntarle de nuevo dijo que quería descifrar una técnica de su abuelo. Le di mi consejo y se fue felizmente a tratar de seguirlo. Hace tiempo que no hablaba tanto, se sintió muy emocionante. Pero a fin de cuentas, solo era yo ¿Cierto?

Por más amable que intentara ser y por más que me preocupara por la gente siempre seria una sombra que asustaba a la gente. Ahora que lo pienso Max es el único de mis amigos que no se asusta con mi presencia. Es un gran chico, le gusta mucho hablarme de sus sombreros.

Recuerdo aun cuando estuve con los Emperadores oscuros, me sentí importante y llegué a decir "No volveré a ser una sombra…" Aun que me alegra ya no formar parte de eso, es triste, ya que ni siquiera en el partido resalte mucho.

Esa era una de las razones por las que entre al equipo, quería que la gente me apreciara, pero al pasar el tiempo, fue por que quería ayudarlos.

No me gusta ser una sombra, bueno si me gusta, pero desearía que la gente pudiera notarme… al menos de vez en cuando. Siempre que la gente me presienten, se ponen súbitamente tensos y se estremecen. Creo que eso es culpa de mi usual aura negra, esta me rodea todos los días, por eso la gente no me nota hasta que hablo.

Hubo unos días en los que fui importante para el equipo. Dado a que nunca hablo soy muy observador, logre encontrar una falla en la técnica que querían realizar Goenji y Kazemaru, fui muy útil… solo por un rato. Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de uno de los viejos miembros de Raimond. Dijo que el solía ser como yo, y que aunque siempre estuviera en la banca tenia que estar preparado por si necesitaban su ayuda. "Sigue mi consejo" Dijo. Y lo seguí, pero no izo diferencia.

Cuando el capitán tenía ganas de jugar le preguntaba a cualquiera, pero cuando se dirigía hacia mi, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y buscaría a alguien más. Yo podría acompañarte capitán, solo pregúntame y con gusto le seguiré.

Pero nadie nunca lo hace.

Estoy conciente de que suelo ser muy depresivo cuando la gente no me nota, tan solo es que no puedo evitarlo.

Supongo que sentarme en el césped tampoco ayuda mucho, pero ya lo eh intentado muchas veces. Suspire. Es césped que crecía junto al edificio de la escuela era muy hermoso. Es una lastima que lo pisen todos los días sin darle importancia.

Me pare del suave lugar y me dispuse a dar un paseo cerca de la cancha junto al río.

Me pare junto a este y lo contemple un rato. Suspire otra vez. Una mariposa revoloteo junto a mí. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Cuando me gire, encontré un balón de fútbol. Supongo que puedo jugar solo. Lo tome en mis manos y comencé a pasarlo de pierna a pierna, después lo tendría en equilibro en mi cabeza, bajaría por mi espalda y lo patearía con el talón para que regresara al frente.

Comencé a correr a la portería y antes de tirar a gol, di un giro sobre mi propio eje con mi pierna levantada de la cual salio humo negro y al pegarle grite.

-¡Sombra del amanecer!- Del potente balón surgieron negruras y neblina pero al mismo tiempo muchas mariposas multicolores revolotearon a su alrededor. Gol. Fue un tiro recto, lo cree antes del partido contra Zeus, nunca tuve oportunidad de usarlo, el capitán y los chicos estaban muy ocupados preocupándose de que harían, así que… nunca le conté a alguien sobre el.

-¿Sombra?- Escuche que alguien pregunto mi nombre con intriga. Me gire y pude ver a Kido a no mas de tres metros de mi, se veía sorprendido.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo- Pregunte con intenciones amables pero mi voz salio sombría como de costumbre.

-Ese tiro… fue espectacular- Remarco con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Fui a recoger el balón pensando que se iría como la gente usualmente hace. En ves de eso troto hacia mí.

-No sabia que tenías tiros tan potentes… no sabía que tenías tiros en realidad- Susurro muy bajo, pero aun así pude escucharlo. Tome el balón –¿Es una nueva técnica?

-No.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por que nunca la había visto?- Pregunto curioso –Debió ser cuando ganamos la FFI y practicaste con los chicos- Pensó llegando a una conclusión. Ese era Kido, un gran pensador.

-No.

-¿A, no? Entonces… ¿Desde hace cuanto la tienes?- Pregunto.

-La tengo desde antes del partido contra Zeus- Vaya esas fueron muchas palabras.

-Entonces ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de ella? Hubiera sido de garran ayuda- Sonrío feliz. Pero me sonroje y baje la cabeza, apreté el balón con las manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto con una pequeña risa amistosa.

-Es que… nadie nunca me había echo tantas preguntas- El reacciono sorprendido –No deberías reaccionar así, es normal.

-Bueno…- Dudo levante la mirada para prestarle atención, pero no dijo nadador unos segundos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda –La verdad… no es tu culpa- Sonrío. Que había dicho, ¿Qué no era mi culpa? No podía creerlo. Deje que mi boca se abriera con asombro por primera vez en mucho tiempo –Que des un poco de miedo- Lo seguí mirando fijamente. Otro escalofrío lo recorrió. Creo que no debería clavarle la vista a la gente, los pone muy tensos.

-¿Qué no es… mi culpa?- La gente no solía hacerme preguntas por que yo les provocaba miedo, eso era un verdad.

-Sí, la verdad es que a mi también me causas un poco de miedo- Suspire.

-¿Que te sucede?- Pregunto preocupado –Si quieres… podemos sentarnos a hablar-Sugirió. Nadie se había preocupado por mí antes.

-Sí, eso estaría bien- Kido se sorprendió de lo fácil que le fue convencerme, y lo era ya que nadie nunca me lo había preguntado y creí que sería interesante. Caminamos y nos sentamos junto al río, coloque el balón sobre mis piernas. Hicimos silencio por un largo rato.

-Sabes…- Comencé avergonzado –Eres la primera persona que me ha invitado a hablar así- Kido se volvió sorprendió pero después me regalo una suave sonrisa.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Anda, dime que es lo que tienes, jamás te había visto suspirar.

-Lo que pasa… es que esta tarde me eh puesto a pensar en muchas cosas, cosas… que me han sucedido alrededor de… cierto tiempo- Guarde silencio y lo mire –¿Te a pasado?- Al mirarme tan fijamente otro escalofrió lo recorrió. Esto se esta volviendo tedioso.

-Si, muchas veces- Sonrió tímidamente y dirigió su vista al río –Pensando en Kageyama y… el instituto imperial- Confeso con seriedad.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y bien…?- Lo mire confundido por su pregunta –Se supone que hablaríamos de ti, no de mi.

-A… tienes razón- Dije inexpresivo como de costumbre.

-Es solo que me siento algo triste.

-Triste ¿Por qué?

-Siempre intento ser amable con la gente y así. Por mas que lo intento la gente no me nota- Me miro por unos segundos, tenia una expresión de culpabilidad –Dime Kido, ¿A que casi nuca sabias que yo estaba hay? Cuando practicábamos, a la hora de la comida, no me notaban.

-No…- Admitió en voz baja.

-Ese es el problema.

-Ahora que lo dices Sombra, creo que tienes razón. Todas esas veces que jugábamos, realmente no te veía, como si no estuvieras hay, era como… como…

-Si fuera una sombra- Termine su oración.

-Sí…

-Lo se…

-Pero… tal vez pudiste llamarnos la atención, pedir el balón en los entrenamientos… ¡Algo!

-No creía que fuera adecuado interrumpirlos, se veían muy concentrados con sus jugadas- Dije.

-Vaya Sombra, jamás creí que fueras tan educado- Me sonroje al recibir el complemento.

-Lo único que quiero es jugar fútbol y pasarla bien con mis amigos- Dije bajando la cabeza. Kido pensó unos momentos, supongo que en alguna solución.

-Ven vamos- Se paro de la tierra.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunte extrañado.

-A practicar obvio- Kido me ofreció su mano para pararme, mire la mano unos segundos.

-Se supone que debes tomarla- Dijo sonriente.

-Oh… claro- Hice lo dicho y me levanto. Caminamos hasta el centro de la cancha y dijo.

-Mañana por la mañana te veo aquí. Tú, Endo y yo vendremos a practicar. Así podrás mostrarle tus habilidades- Pauso un momento –Vamos…- Me arrebato el balón, trata de quitármelo- Dijo y comenzó a correr hacia el otro extremo -¿Qué?- Me pregunto al ver que no lo seguía. Pero yo sonreí.

-Nada- Pero Kido empalideció ante mi sonrisa.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso que me das un infarto!- Dijo sosteniéndose el corazón con temor. Reí levemente y corrí quitándole el balón. Yo que juraba que no sonreír les daba más miedo que hacerlo. Después de que se tranquilizara me persiguió y sonrío con migo -No cantes victoria Jin Kageno- ¿Qué demonios dijo?

-¿Sa sabes mi nombre?- Pregunte atónito.

-Si claro- Aprovecho mi sorpresa para quitarme el balón -¿Por qué no habría de?- Y así pasamos el resto de el atardecer jugando. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. También me di cuenta… jamás había hablado tanto con una persona. Se sentía agradable, simplemente feliz.

**Abril: Primero que nada, hice este fic pensando en dos cosas 1º No había ningún fic de sombra y 2º Pensé en como se a de sentir por nunca ser notado.**

**Si les gusto el, por favor háganmelo saber ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
